


Everything is Right in the Underground... Until the 4000 Sequels

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not in the city, Frisk the Expert at Flirting, Gen, Post-Pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: The barrier has been broken. The monsters eagerly leave to greet their new home on the surface. Everything's at peace. Everyone's been saved. Well, most everyone.Anyone who knows Frisk knows that there is no challenge that cannot be taken.





	Everything is Right in the Underground... Until the 4000 Sequels

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: [](http://fav.me/dcs7b78>)

Frisk looked over the twilight valley. A city reached up in the distance. Past the forest and looming city, a shimmering expanse of water took over the horizon. But that was too far away to see currently, though they did have a great vantage point. Around them, Frisk could hear exclamations of wonder and excitement from those whom they stood with.

Papyrus ran away, lights shining in his eye sockets. Sans gave a lazy shrug and strolled back in the direction of the Underground. Undyne gave a playful, exasperated sigh and ran after Papyrus. Alphys stumbled over her words before rushing off in an effort to keep up with her girlfriend. King Asgore threw a few looks at Toriel, who glared back. He turned and slunk off down the trail. Frisk watched him go with soft eyes. He deserved so much better than he got…

But, as they watched Asgore leave, Toriel’s voice piped up beside them. “Frisk… you came from this world, right…? So, you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?”

The sudden realization that they had not thought about this simple question choked them. What… what exactly did they plan? They knew people from the city, but…

Frisk looked up at Toriel. “I… have places to go.” _They still had things to get done… maybe after everything was said and done… does Asgore have a place to stay?_

“Ah.” Toriel turned to the sunset. “…I see.” Her gaze fell before she caught herself and turned back to Frisk, a smile baring her teeth. “I hope I am not keeping you.” With that, she walked off. She hesitated partway down the trail and turned back to look at Frisk. “Frisk. ‘See you around.’”

Frisk watched her go. Then, they looked back. A shadow with a hint of color ghosted behind the exit to the Underground. Two round red eyes gazed at them from the darkness.

Frisk smiled and approached the eyes. They glanced back and moved away. “Wait!” Frisk called. The shadow stopped. “I know it’s you.” They walked into the dark of the Underground and turned to face the entity. A young teen Frisk’s age in a green and gold-banded shirt stood there, hidden from the sunset they had so longingly watched. “Chara.”

The specter sighed. “Hello, Frisk. Where are you going?”

“Well… I still have some things I need to get done.” Frisk shrugged. “I need to pick up a cranky plant, for one. Two, I know I don’t have a car to ride around and ‘pick up chicks’ in, but I can still walk.”

Chara raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Frisk clicked her tongue and shot a finger gun at Chara. “Here’s a simple one for you: Would you smooch a ghost?” Chara’s eyes went round. They immediately looked away, narrowing their eyes. Frisk put a hand to their own chest. “Oh! I’ve left you speechless!”

“What’s the real reason?” Chara grumbled.

Frisk cleared their throat. “Well, I wasn’t lying about picking up Flowey. He doesn’t deserve to be alone.”

“I’ll be with him.”

“Oh.” Frisk hesitated, unable to put down their sly smile. “So… if I take him with me… you’ll be forced to come with, won’t you?”

“Stop giving me that look!” Chara squawked. She hesitated and crossed her arms, still not looking at Frisk. “Well, yeah. By that logic, yes. But I don’t see why you’d want me. You don’t need me on the surface.”

Frisk’s smile fell. Their features shifted into one of serious determination. “Chara, I don’t care about who I _need_. I care about who I _want._ Chara, I like you. I want you to stay with us. I want you to go to the surface and be with us. I want you to be where you belong and where you feel belonged.”

Chara looked at them. They stared at each other for quite a long time. In fact, the silence spanned so long, Frisk was tempted to speak. Thankfully, Chara spoke instead, “Alright.” They hesitated for a few more moments. “If… if you say so.” They smiled. “Thanks, Frisk.”

“No problem, Chara! Come on, let’s go wrangle up a flower!”

As they walked, Chara asked, “So, why’d you deny Mom’s offer? I know you want to stay with the monsters.”

Frisk grinned. “I only stay with people invited to the trash can.” They winked. “You know which big fuzzy furball accepted the invitation, and which one turned it down.”

Chara laughed. “Frisk! …I have a feeling Flowey and I are going to have a lot of fun with you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean you can't save Chara and Flowey? What do you mean you can't stay with King Fluffybuns? Well, that's what AUs and post-endings are for! :D
> 
> I dunno if you want to call with Charisk, but whatever floats your boat. Also, I can't stop referencing Mettaton. Also, also, get ready for Floweypot and Surface-Chara! :D I love throwing around headcanons with UT!Frisk. :) Things I can't do with UF!Frisk...
> 
> I really like including Chara in writing. Also, writing flirty Frisk. Frisk I'd imagine can speak but speaks to monsters predominantly. To humans, she's "selectively mute" mostly due to fear. Needing to use a CELLPHONE to contact Toriel sort of brought her out of her shell a bit. The monsters of the Underground coaxed her out of her shell. Like Chara, some things above ground messed them up. Also, it ticks off people like Linda, Head of the PTA.
> 
> ...the title is totally NOT a reference to Moonkitti and her "i spoil" series.  
> Also, the "4000 sequels" is a jab at the mountains of fanfiction revolving around the surface. It has nothing to do with Deltarune!


End file.
